


A Rising Tide

by acidpop25



Series: Tidal [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Cousin Incest, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a team becoming something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rising Tide

It starts with Steve and Kono. Of course it does.

They're both tipsy– the whole team is, really, celebrating a job well done at a little local dive on the beach Kono had insisted on. She's not drunk yet, but she's laughing and relaxed and has nothing at all on her mind, and she makes them all dance with her. Chin goes easily, spinning her around and around like he had when they were children and grinning when she stumbles against him, dizzy but smiling.

"You're a mess, cuz," he tells her affectionately, patting her hair flat for her, and Kono plants a smacking kiss on his cheek and then drags Danny to his feet. She had expected an argument but gets none; Danny looks surprised and gratified to be included, as if– what? As if Kono wouldn't stoop to dance with a mainlander? She doesn't know. He's not a great dancer, but he can hold the beat and not step on her toes.

"You're in a good mood," he says, smiling up at her. "How buzzed are you right now?"

"Only a little. I _am_ in a good mood."

"Danno, you call that dancing?" Steve calls from his seat, and Danny flips his off over Kono's shoulder.

"I don't need heckling, thanks, McGarrett!" Danny retorts.

"Moves like that, I don't know _why_ you haven't been laid since your divorce," Steve continues, oblivious to Danny's splutter of indignation. Kono suppresses a snort but stays out of it– she knows better than to get involved in one of their verbal boxing matches. Still, she doesn't protest, either, when Steve bulls his way in between them and snags an arm around Kono's waist, one hand splaying warm and strong across the bare strip of skin at the small of her back where her shirt has ridden up.

"Chin's gonna kill you," she tells him brightly as he pulls her in close, and Steve grins at her, that boyish shit-eating grin he wears when he's being an asshole just to bait people.

"Chin should know I'm just proving a point. Anyway, you're a grown woman, you can take care of yourself."

"I can take care of more than just myself, boss," Kono replies, and she hadn't quite _meant_ for it to come out sounding that suggestive, but the hell with it. It's been said now, and the little flash in Steve's eyes is pretty damn hot. Sure, he's her boss, but Kono's not blind; her boss is one fine piece of ass.

"I bet you can," Steve says, his voice pitched low, and he presses his hips in closer to hers. Kono draws in a long breath.

"I thought you were proving a point."

"I can multitask," he answers, "and if you weren't okay with it you'd have already beaten me up."

Kono laughs and rests her forehead against his– she's a scant few inches shorter than him in flats, but when she's in heels they're eye to eye. "Probably. We really doing this?"

"You want to?"

She considers for a moment, drawing back just enough to look him in the eyes. "Yeah. We're not gonna make a big thing out of it, right?"

"Nah," Steve says, the hand on her back slipping lower. "We're gonna go home, have some damn good sex, and maybe do it again sometime if it works out that way. Deal?"

"Deal." Kono grins at him and catches his bottom lip between her teeth briefly, then backs up a pace. "Take me home, boss."

* * *

Steve has them out of their clothes by the time they stumble into Kono's bedroom, their hands all over every inch of skin they can reach. Steve kisses hot and wet and dirty, and they haven't even fucked yet but Kono already knows she'll want more of this.

"Fuck, your mouth," she says breathlessly, tumbling him down on her bed, and Steve smirks up at her.

"You want to?" he asks, and _oh_. Kono doesn't need a second invitation; she's not hesitant or self-conscious in the slightest about moving up to straddle Steve's face, and he grabs hold of her thighs to steady her and push her legs a little further apart. She feels his breath against her, just for a moment, and then he tips his head up and drags the flat of his tongue over her cunt. Kono shudders and lets out a low, sighing breath, hips twitching, and Steve gives her a slight push with his hands that she takes as her cue to set the pace. Steve sets to work on her in earnest as she rocks against his mouth, little moans escaping her because damn, he can do some truly amazing things with his tongue. He's not quiet about it, either; she can hear the filthy wet sounds even over the blood pounding in her ears, can hear the low vibrating mm'ing noises Steve makes in the back of his throat as he eats her out.

"Steve, _Steve_ ," Kono gasps out raggedly as she comes, and Steve presses his face even closer and works her through it as she shudders and twitches against him, until finally Kono has to push him away because it's just too damn _much_.

"Jesus, Steve," she says, and he tips her on to her side without much trouble since her muscles aren't quite working right. He doesn't look smug like she'd suspected he would; he looks fucking _wrecked_ , flushed and breathing hard and pupils blown wide with lust. His lips and chin are shiny-wet, and Kono pulls him close and kisses him hard, licking her own fluids off his lips.

"Kono," he says hoarsely, nothing more, and reaches between their bodies to touch her, fingers tracing the same path as his tongue had, and Kono makes a soft sound in her throat and spreads her legs for him.

"Yeah," she says, "come on, I want you to."

"Condom," he asks, and Kono reaches over to dig one out of her nightstand but doesn't give it to him when he holds out a hand. She wraps her free hand around his dick instead, and Steve groans and presses into the touch, head falling back, but it's not long before he knocks her wrist aside, breathing hard, and she tears open the foil and rolls the condom on him. He pushes her down flat on her back and slides home with one smooth thrust, and Kono wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him hard and open-mouthed, not even caring when their teeth knock. Steve fucks her just right, hard and deep and perfect, these low little moans slipping out of him and his breath hot on her skin. Kono leaves scratches down his broad back, arching and writhing under him, and only when Steve comes does he finally go silent, mouth dropped open but no sound escaping.

"Yeah," Kono murmurs when she's finally caught her breath, "definitely glad we did that."

Steve chuckles softly and rests his head on her shoulder, brushes a kiss to the crook of her neck. "Definitely."

* * *

The only weird thing about it is that it isn't weird. Things between them at work are the exact same as they always have been, both of them laser-focused on the job at hand and perfectly professional with each other– well, as professional as five-o ever is, at any rate. The only difference is the way Chin gives Steve the stink-eye on nights he leaves with Kono at his side, but really. They're both busy people, they're both hot, the sex is fantastic, so neither of them sees any good reason to stop doing it. Chin can mind his own business.

"So," Danny says one weekend, glancing up at Steve. They're at the beach with Kono and Grace, Kono teaching Grace how to bodysurf in the shallower water. Steve turns his gaze away from his contemplation of Kono in a bikini to look at Danny.

"Hm?"

"You and Kono."

Steve shrugs. "What about it?"

"Is it serious? Not that Chin isn't gonna want to kick your ass either way, but–"

"It's not. It's just fun, you know? We're both available, it's a good time, it's simple."

"Yeah, no, I _wish_ I knew," Danny retorts. "I seem to have a shortage of convenient hot women hanging around looking to go home with me, thanks for rubbing it in."

"Have you even been with anyone since Rachel?" Steve asks curiously, since he’d assumed but doesn’t actually know, and Danny's expression closes off.

"That's not really your business," he retorts, code for _I don’t want to think about this, thanks._

"But you think Kono's your business."

"Kono," Danny starts in, with the tone of a building rant, "is a member of my team. Kono is someone who I occasionally have to trust my life to, as are you, God help me, so yes, _that_ is my business because it can affect me. Whether I'm with anybody or not and who, however, is so _not_ your business that–"

"So you're not," Steve interrupts, and Danny looks like he'd dearly love to punch him in the face– but then, he usually has that look. Instead he heads down to the shoreline to calm down by Kono and Grace, standing with the water just up to mid-calf and only arguing a little when Grace begs him to come in the water with them. Steve stays onshore for the time being and watches them, their bright smiles and the sun glittering on the water, like Danny hadn't even been mad not two minutes before.

Steve barely knows Rachel, but part of him kind of hates her for taking this away from Danny, too.

* * *

They're lying in Kono's bed on a rare lazy day off, the sun streaming in through the window, when she asks out of the blue, "Have you ever tried anal sex?"

Steve looks over at her and raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, a few times. Why, you interested?"

She smiles at him, a little wickedly. "I meant have you ever tried it the other way."

"What–" he starts, then stops himself and just shakes his head. "No. No, I haven't."

"Mm. You should give it a shot, you might like it," she says, rolling over on to her stomach and folding her arms under her head. "I've got a strap-on, I could fuck you. Or you could just sleep with Danny."

"With– wait, hang on, Kono–"

She shrugs as much as her current position will allow. "I'm just saying, you guys have some serious tension going on."

Steve sighs and rubs the heel of his hand over his eyes. "Even if I were interested, and he were interested, I'm still in the Navy."

"So don't tell anyone and you're fine, right? I mean, it's not like you develop a big sign on your head that reads 'Steve McGarret screws guys.'"

He groans. "If I did I wouldn't have been allowed in the Navy in the first place, but let's not get into that."

"Oh, let's get into that."

"I was sixteen, Kono, it was ages ago."

"But you didn't get around to the good stuff, huh?"

The corner of Steve's mouth twitches. "What we got around to was pretty good."

Kono smiles at him. "You're only supporting my theory that you and Danny just need to fuck it out, brah."

Steve throws his arm across his face. "I don't want to be having this conversation."

"Okay, okay, easy. But I'm just saying, it's all cool."

* * *

Steve makes it a full three days before he admits to himself that maybe Kono has a point. Not about the tension, exactly, because he's pretty damn sure that they'll still argue like crazy even if they fuck, but that maybe Danny... isn't anything so simple as a colleague. Steve catches himself noticing things like the way Danny's eyes crinkle up when he smiles, and the familiar cadences of their arguments are almost reassuring. Normal, comfortable, affectionate.

"Okay," Steve says to Kono in passing, "maybe you had a point."

She doesn't need any clarification to know what he means. "Told you." She holds out a fist to bump his. "Go get your man, McGarrett."

"Wait," he says, and closes a hand around her wrist. "I want you there."

"You don't need me."

"I know, I just." Steve shrugs slightly. "I just want you there."

"And you always get what you want," Kono answers, amused, and twists free of his hold. "Okay. But if Danny wants me gone, I'm gone, fair?"

"Fair," he agrees, and they go their separate ways.

* * *

"Seriously? _Seriously?_ " Danny exclaims, having just walked in to find Kono and Steve necking on the couch like a pair of teenagers. "Okay, I don't know if you guys just never learned about common courtesy or what, but inviting someone over for drinks and playing tonsil hockey with your fuckbuddy or _whatever_ you two are, that, that is just not cool."

"Calm down, Danno," Steve says, waving him inside as he and Kono pull apart, "no need to feel left out."

"Left out– seriously, were you dropped on your head as a child?" Danny demands, but he plops down next to them on the couch anyway.

"No, seriously," Kono interjects, "you don't have to be left out."

Danny stares at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Does it look like anyone's kidding?" Steve asks, and Danny jabs a finger at him.

"You, you do not now how to kid, you have no sense of humor. She, however, is just as fucking crazy as you are–"

"–I take that as a compliment–"

"–and _she_ totally would do something like this to screw with me. So yeah, and I will say it again: you have got to be kidding me."

"Hey, you're the one who was complaining about not getting laid."

"I wasn't– who even says I want to have sex with a man, never mind with _you_ , Commander Crazy?"

Kono rolls her eyes so hard her irises are almost hidden. "Oh _please._ "

"Everyone wants to have sex with me," Steve retorts, "I'm a hell of a catch. Right, Kono?"

"He can do seriously amazing things with his tongue," she agrees.

"You are both _nuts_ ," Danny says, but Danny wears his feelings on his sleeve, and it's not hard to catch the flash of curious lust in his expression, the quick flick of his tongue over suddenly too-dry lips.

"Good grief," says Kono, and shoves Danny unceremoniously at Steve, who grabs Danny by that ridiculous hair of his and pulls him in for a kiss. Danny makes a protesting sound, but Steve doesn't let him go, and after a long moment he starts to relax, and after a few more he starts kissing back.

"Remember when you asked if there'd been anyone–"

"I know, shut up."

"Mmph, no– listen to me, McGarrett!" Danny protests, fending him off. "I have never done this with another guy, all right, and I'm really not sure how I feel about dick–"

"You wanna stop, you stop me," Steve replies, "all right? You only do what you’re okay with, Danno, nothing else." He crushes their mouths together then, effectively heading off any potential rambling, and Kono's hands make quick work of the buttons on Danny's shirt.

"Get naked, boss," Kono says over Danny's shoulder, and Steve breaks away from Danny long enough to strip off his t-shirt before leaning over to kiss her again. Danny twists a little between them, and Kono opens her eyes to see him watching with a mix of desire and hesitancy. She pulls back from Steve and smiles, reassuring and open, and kisses Danny this time. He seems to relax a little with the implicit permission and leans into her, tangles a hand in her hair and gasps against her mouth when Steve works a hand into his pants.

"Steve," he pants, and Steve grins.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," Kono agrees, and she sheds her shirt and bra as she gets up, as if either of the men needed extra incentive to follow her. She's kicking off her shorts as soon as she's inside, and Steve takes his opportunity to pull Danny's pants down his legs. They get caught on his shoes, and Danny huffs and toes them off. None too soon, either, because Steve practically tackles him to the bed.

"Oof, Steve. How much do you even weigh?"

"Shut up and let me rock your world, Danno."

"You're an awful lot of talk, you know that?"

"This coming from you," Steve retorts, and tugs Danny's underwear off as well. He goes down on him with no hesitation, drawing a groan from Danny and an embarrassing sort of whimpering noise from Kono, because fuck does Steve look hot like that. Judging from the sounds Danny's making, Steve's oral talents aren't limited to women.

"Kono, c'mere," Danny says breathlessly, beckoning her within reach to slide a hand into her panties. She lets out a sigh of pleasure and cants her hips to press his fingers into her, then leans down to kiss him thoroughly. He's keeping her on edge rather than getting her off, which would annoy her more if she didn't know exactly how distracted he is right now.

"Steve, fuck, I'm–" Danny finally gasps, but Steve pulls off at the last moment, and Danny looks like he wants to kill him.

"I've got other plans for you," Steve tells him, his voice roughened from the blowjob, and Danny goes from annoyed to a little uncertain.

"Plans. It worries me, when you say those words."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Kono says, pressing down a little harder against Danny's fingers, "he wants you to nail his ass."

"Jesus," Danny says, and Steve looks up at him.

"Well?"

"Well nothing, jackass. I'll do it, but we're being rude to the lady, here."

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Steve promises, and crawls to the middle of the bed, settling on his hands and knees. Kono takes the opportunity to smack the pert curve of his ass, then gets lube and condoms and tosses them on the bed next to Danny.

"Be gentle with him," Kono croons, "he's never been fucked before."

Danny grins at Steve. "Don't worry, babe, I'll treat you right," he teases, and Steve scowls at them both but is secretly a little grateful that Kono said something. Danny leans forward and kisses the base of Steve's spine, traces the tip of his tongue along Steve's tattoo before pressing a slick, cool finger against his entrance. The intrusion feels... strange, but a good kind of strange, and even as Danny slowly adds a second finger, then a third, the faint stinging burn of sensation only makes him want it more, until he's pushing back against Danny's fingers with his breath coming too fast.

"Come on already," Steve demands, and there's a shuffling as Danny moves closer and Kono slides herself to lie under Steve. The blunt press of Danny's cock hurts more than his fingers had, but Kono makes it her job to thoroughly distract him until Danny is all the way in and the pain has eased.

"Okay?" Danny asks, and nips at the nape of Steve's neck.

"If you don't move right now, Danny–"

He laughs, the sound vibrating against Steve's back, and Steve moans loudly at Danny's first thrust, back arching. It's everything and nothing like he'd imagined it being, intense and full and scary and amazing, and Danny hits a spot in him that makes him moan so loud he'd be embarrassed if he could think straight. He feels rather than sees Danny's grin against his back, and then Kono is rolling a condom on his dick and pressing it into her, and from there it all becomes an overload of sensation, caught between thrusting forward and arching back, Kono's needy sounds and Danny murmuring filth in his ear between heavy breaths. Danny comes first, with some truly creative cursing and biting at Steve's shoulder, and that final hard thrust is what does it for Steve, makes him snap his hips frantically into Kono as he comes, her clutching at him and clenching around him with a muffled cry.

They collapse in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs on the bed, the only sound in the room that of their too-fast breaths.

"Okay," Danny starts in, because of course he can't keep his mouth shut, "okay, what the hell did we just do?"

"Can't you have your heterosexual freak-out later?" Steve grumbles, burying his face in the crook of Kono's neck. "I”m too tired for that right now."

"Oh, nice. Fuck 'em and string them out to dry, you're a real charmer."

"Quiet," Kono mutters, blinking at them. "Seriously, I want sleep, he wants sleep, you either have your panic later or you do it quietly." She tugs the blankets up over them, and Danny grumbles but subsides, fitting himself against Steve's back. Steve reaches behind him and grabs Danny's arm to drape it over his waist, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Danno," he mumbles. “You can panic in the morning.”

* * *

As it happens, Danny doesn't get the chance to panic in the morning. He's woken at an unholy hour by Steve's phone ringing, and Steve groans and grabs it.

"Hello?" A pause. "Yes ma’am. We'll be right in."

"It's four in the fucking morning," Kono grumbles, but she rolls out of bed and yanks her discarded jeans back on.

"Someone shot a judge."

"Hell," Danny says succinctly, and starts looking for his clothes. "I'm guessing we don't have time for, say, a shower, breakfast..."

"We'll grab coffee on the way," Steve says, yanking a t-shirt over his head and finger-combing his hair. "Let's go."

Chin is already at the scene when they arrive and fills them in on the facts so far– unfortunately, there aren't many of them. "Whoever did this," he says, "got in and out clean."

"Keep checking the scene," Steve orders. "Kono, I want to know everything there is to know about Judge Morrison's cases, who he put behind bars, who's still there and who's not."

"Got it, boss."

"Danny, we're going to talk to the family. Let's go."

Which his how, three days and two shootouts later, Danny finds himself going out of his mind with pent-up confusion and sleep deprivation and dialing Rachel's number. He must be going insane. It's the only explanation.

He gets her voicemail and leaves a rambling message that isn't informative at all, and she calls him back within five minutes, so he must have sounded way more desperate than he wanted to.

"Danny." She sounds– she actually sounds concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I... don't know," he admits, and hears her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Get some rest and then meet me for lunch," she says. "One o'clock, don't be late."

Then she hangs up, and Danny goes home to collapse.

* * *

"Okay," Rachel says, between bites of her salad, "it must be pretty bad if you actually called _me_ to talk. What's going on?"

"You're the only person I actually know on this godforsaken island," Danny reminds her, staring down at his plate. "Look, I'm kind of having a personal crisis."

"I got that. What's–"

"I had sex with a guy," Danny blurts out, and Rachel almost drops her fork even though she keeps her expression composed.

"Wow," she says after a moment, "okay, good job, I did not see that one coming."

"Neither did _I_."

Rachel sets her fork down and steeples her fingers. "All right. Well, did you like it?"

"Did I– jesus, Rach."

"You want my help or not?" she says, and Danny sighs.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did, okay?"

Rachel takes a moment to process this. "Well, I'm pretty sure you haven't come down with a sudden case of Gay– it's not like you're suddenly grossed out by women, I'm assuming. You just had sex with a guy, and you liked it, and I'm not sure why it has to be a big deal. Did you take it or give it?"

"Rachel!" Danny exclaims, flushing, and she holds her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Look, just talk to your guy, assuming you're planning on seeing him again, and tell him you're still working things out if he hasn’t already assumed that. He was probably figuring his sexuality out once, too, you know."

"...I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Mm, that's why my clients pay me. I should be charging you for a session here, Williams, but since you pay alimony we’ll call it even." She starts in on her salad again. "It'll be fine. And for the record, it does not change what I think about you at all."

"So you still hate my guts, in other words."

"Shut up and eat your lunch."

* * *

"You owe me so big," Danny says, "I had to have my heterosexual panic at _Rachel_."

"That was not actually my fault," Steve points out on the other end of the line, "maybe it slipped your mind, but the Governor called before any of us were even awake."

"I wouldn't put it past you to have arranged that in advance," Danny retorts, and he can practically hear Steve roll his eyes even over the phone.

"You are insane."

"This from you."

"Just get over here, you can rant at me in person instead of running up our phone bills."

"Fine. Fine, I am hanging up on you now."

"See you soon."

Danny probably should have seen this coming– it turns out that when Steve says, "you can rant at me," what he really means is apparently, "let me get you naked." Good to know.

"I thought we were going to– ngh– finish that conversation," Danny grits out as Steve gets his pants down.

"You can try, if you want," Steve says with a grin as he drops to his knees in front of Danny.

"Fuck it," Danny answers, because Steve has him naked from the waist down and is licking lazy stripes up his dick as if it were a goddamn lollipop, "rant can wait."

"Good," Steve says, and then his mouth is too full to talk. Danny's head hits the wall as Steve hollows his cheeks around his dick and, okay, Danny's pretty sure Steve has had some practice at this but they can talk about that later if Danny is ever able to be coherent ever again. Steve sucks dick like it's a competition, and Steve McGarrett is one competitive son of a bitch. Danny's mind goes blank and his voice becomes an incoherent tumble of curses and Steve's name, and Steve is making little needy, vibrating noises around Danny's dick when he gets him down his throat, swallowing around him, and Danny is done. The only warning he manages is to clutch a hand in Steve's hair, but Steve doesn't seem to have had any intention of pulling off this time.

Steve McGarrett swallows. Huh. Who knew? Danny sinks to the floor, boneless, and Steve is all over him, kissing and biting and rock hard against his thigh.

"You– you get off on doing that," Danny says, a little startled but mostly turned on from the way Steve is looking at him and the way his lips look swollen and wet. If Danny hadn't just come, he'd be getting hard just from that.

"Yeah," Steve agrees– even if he'd wanted to, denying it would have been a pretty pointless exercise. "You wanna help me with that, Danno?"

"Well it's only polite," Danny answers, and Steve smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. He tastes salty-bitter, and Danny makes a bit of a face in spite of himself. "That, however, is not a good way to encourage me to suck you."

"You don't hav–"

"Shut up, I'm not afraid of your dick, okay?" Danny interrupts, and makes short work of Steve's clothes. Steve makes a gratifyingly needy sound when Danny touches him, and sound that becomes a low moan when Danny experimentally wraps his lips around the head of Steve's dick. It doesn't taste as unpleasant as semen apparently does, Danny decides– mostly it just tastes like skin and salt. Danny goes by what he likes as much as he can– no way he's getting Steve's whole dick in his mouth, he doesn't know how anyone does that– and apparently it's working, because Steve is squirming and moaning under the attention. He almost chokes Danny a couple times before Danny pins his hips down, but apparently that does it for Steve because his spine arches hard and Danny's mouth is flooded with come.

Danny kind of expects to be grossed out by this part, but Steve... actually doesn't taste bad, really. Salty, but kind of sweet, too. Danny manages to swallow most of it, then sits back and wipes the rest off his face as Steve catches his breath.

"Okay?" Steve asks, and Danny raises his eyebrows.

"Why doesn't yours taste bitter?" Danny demands accusingly, and Steve, the bastard, actually laughs at him.

"Pineapple."

"You're a dirty liar."

"Look it up, Danno. Fruit makes it taste better."

"Pineapple is–"

"–an abomination, yeah, yeah, heard it before. Come here." He tugs Danny down on top of him and tangles his limbs around like some sort of enormous octopus.

"I would not have pegged you for a cuddler," Danny remarks, but it's not a complaint, and Danny settles his head on Steve's chest. He's actually quiet for a while, which Steve is going to cherish for the rest of his life, because it will probably never happen again– even when he's incoherent, Danny's still a talker.

"We should really get off the floor," Danny mumbles eventually.

"Mm," Steve agrees.

Neither of them moves.

* * *

  
"So I really don't want to be the one to ask this, but obviously I have to since one of you is emotionally constipated and the other just doesn't care, so. What, exactly, are we doing?"

Steve frowns at Danny. "Really? You wanna talk about your feelings on one of the nights we're all actually in one place?"

" _Yes_ ," Danny says rebelliously, "I do."

"Boys," Kono interrupts, "play nice for once. Did you have something in mind, Danny?"

Danny draws a deep breath. "Here's the thing," he says, and Kono gets the distinct impression that he's been rehearsing this in his head, "I'm really... not good with casual relationships. Obviously you two are, and that's fine, but I just... it's not how I work, and if that's all this is ever gonna be then I think I should stop before it gets really messy."

"Danno," Steve says, smiling slowly, "are you asking us to go steady?"

"Asshole," Danny mutters.

"You sure know how to romance a guy."

Kono punches Steve in the shoulder, not gently. "You guys have been dating for ages, you just didn't know it yet," she says, "and I think what the boss is trying to say is yes, Danny, I'd love to be your boyfriend as long as the Navy doesn't find out. Right?"

"Basically."

Kono nods. "See, not that hard. Idiots. And as far as I go, if you guys want me to back off–"

"No!" they chorus, then exchange glances. Steve clears his throat. "We don't."

"Good," Kono says, "then in that case I'd like this relationship talk to be done so someone can fuck me."

As if either of them would want to talk when Kono says _that._

* * *

"Danno!" Steve's voice is the first thing Danny zeroes in on– he actually sounds panicky, and with an effort Danny drags his eyes open. His partner's face swims into view, and Steve lets out a breath. "You okay?"

Danny does a quick mental inventory– nothing seems to be broken or bleeding. "Think I just hit my head."

"EMTs are on their way," Steve says, and starts checking Danny over himself. "You know what day it is? Remember who I am?"

"I _wish_ I'd forgotten your stupid face, McGarrett," Danny retorts, and Steve lets out a little chuckle and leans down and kisses him right there on the floor behind crates of illegal weapons.

"Um," Danny interrupts, "criminals?"

"Don't worry about it, partner."

That's good enough for Danny to let Steve go back to kissing him, at least until Chin gets on the scene and clears his throat very pointedly. Steve moves back and makes to help with the cleanup of the scene just as medics swarm Danny– the warehouse they'd stormed into is a disaster zone– but Chin drags him off before he can make his escape.

"I hope," Chin says, his voice a deadly kind of calm, "that I didn't just catch you screwing around on my cousin back there."

"Course you didn't, I wouldn't do that to Kono. She knows."

"She _knows?_ "

"Well. Participates."

Chin stares for a moment, then hauls off and punches him in the face. "Is everyone in Five-0 screwing my cousin but me?" he snaps, and Steve rubs his jaw.

"Um."

Chin narrows his eyes. "Go take care of your partner, boss."

* * *

"Is Chin planning on punching me too, do you know? Because I am still concussed."

"I don't know what his issue is," Kono grouses, handing ice packs to both of them and then flopping down on Steve's couch. "It was cute when I was sixteen, you know? I can look out for myself."

"He loves you, he just wants to look out for you. Unfortunately he wants to do that at the expense of our faces."

Steve side-eyes them both. "Wait, you're kidding me, right?"

"Um... no, what part of that sounded like a joke?"

"The part where Chin does that to look out for her and not because he's jealous."

"Okay, _what?_ " Danny says incredulously. "I am the one with the head injury here, and even I know that's crazy–"

"Oh my _God_ ," Kono says, "no, there is no– no. You're screwing with me, boss."

"You know what he said to me?" Steve replies. "He said, and I quote, 'is everyone in Five-0 screwing my cousin but me?'"

Kono groans and sinks down into the couch cushions. "I cannot deal with this right now."

"Marriage between first cousins is actually legal in Hawaii," Steve remarks, and they both stare at him. "What? It is, look it up."

"That does not make it not twisted," Danny says, "how do you even– what is wrong with your brain, McGarrett, that is not anything a normal person should ever think–"

"I'm going swimming," Kono announces abruptly, and flees out on to the beach before anyone can stop her. Danny scowls at Steve.

"Just– don't," Steve says before Danny can gather steam. "We'll wait for her to calm down, now sit. You're supposed to be resting."

"Like you're gonna let me rest."

Steve's lips quirk as he settles in on the couch with Danny, pressing in close to kiss him. It's slower, lazier than his usual take-no-prisoners approach. They make out on the couch like teenagers until they lose track of time, until Kono finally pads back inside, dripping water on the floor.

"You started without me."

"Only a little."

Kono smiles, a little weaker than normal, and settles in with them. "Sorry about the freak-out."

"I think freaking out is a perfectly sensible reaction," Danny puts in, and Kono sighs and leans her head on Steve's shoulder.

"I used to have a crush on him," Kono admits, quiet and frank. "He was so cool and smart and good to be around. Just a stupid teenage girl crush. I was like... thirteen? I don't know. Old enough I knew it was weird and young enough it didn't matter."

"You should probably... talk to him, or something," Steve says, clearly out of his depth with this one, and Kono snorts.

"Because Chin's such a talker?"

"He talks to you," Danny points out. "Sleep on it, babe. You'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

Chin's definitely avoiding her, but Kono eventually manages to corner him when he's filing things and has nowhere to run. She plants herself squarely between him and the door, practically daring him to try and get past her.

"I think we need to have a little talk about not beating up my boyfriends. Or, y'know, your boss."

Chin puts on his best poker face. "You can't seriously be okay with what's going on, Kono."

"Why not? They're both good guys, they're hot together, they're hot with me." She shrugs. "It's a little unconventional, but that doesn't mean you go punching them out."

"I didn't punch Danny," Chin points out in the interest of accuracy. "I'll apologize. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to know why you blew the hell up at Steve," Kono says, and she steps nearer. "Is there... something I need to know? Because Steve seems to think you're jealous."

"Steve has a lot of ego, just because we messed around when we were younger–"

"Woah, you messed around with Steve?" she echoes, startled. He hadn't shared _that_ little tidbit. "Never mind, that's not actually what I'm talking about."

"Kono," Chin says quietly, and she clasps a hand to his shoulder.

"Listen to me," Kono tells him, "there is nothing that you can do or think or say that will chase me away, all right? You're too important to me." She squeezes his shoulder, then lets her hand drop and moves away. "If you decide you wanna talk, I'll be around."

* * *

"I have something to add to the Fun Facts About Steve McGarrett file," Kono says brightly, and Steve gets the worried look that Danny calls the Constipation Face.

"Do tell," Danny says eagerly.

"He and Chin used to fuck."

" _Really_."

"No, not really," Steve interrupts, "because there was no actual fucking."

"Is that where you learned to give blowjobs like that?" Danny asks. "Because if so I think I'm a little jealous."

"Of me or of him?"

"Maybe both, but mostly of him."

Steve snorts. "I just like giving head, asshole. Kono doesn't ask who else I've done it to before."

"I'm betting it's a long list," she says laughingly, kicking her bare feet up to rest on Danny's lap.

"Is that all you two talked about? My teenage experimentation?"

"Pretty much," Kono replies. "He'll come to me when he's ready to get into it. I just let him know I'm around. For all you know, you're not even right about him."

Steve makes a noncommittal noise and takes a pull of his beer. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep a lot while I get the chance," she answers promptly, because they never make it more than a couple days before a major case lands on their desks, "but I think I have the energy for a few other things first." Kono smiles lazily. "Have you let him do you yet, Danny?"

"What, without you around? I wouldn't deprive you of that, I know you like watching."

"You're so good to me."

"Baby, we're amazing to you," Danny says, and glances over at Steve, who's regarding him speculatively.

"You want to?" Steve asks. There's a little of that crazy gleam in his eyes, the one he gets right before car chases and gunfights and breaking police brutality laws. It should probably make Danny more nervous than it does.

"If I like it even half as much as you do, yeah, I want to."

"Oh, you'll like it," Steve promises, setting down his beer and pulling Danny and Kono both inside. His voice has gone low and dirty, full of promise, and it's really no wonder that Steve can pretty much get laid whenever he wants, with a bedroom voice like that. "I'll make it so fucking good, you won't even remember your own name."

"Jesus, Steve," Danny says, and leans up to kiss him because he's not sure how much of that he can take. Steve is perfectly willing to be shut up that way, though, and Kono leads them around furniture and to Steve's room so they don't run into anything.

"Strip," Steve says, breath coming harsher now, "both of you."

"Ooh, bossy tonight," Kono says, but she says it as she pulls her tank top over her head. "I think I like it, Commander."

Steve grins at her wolfishly and presses her back on the bed as she wriggles out of her jeans, and soon Danny is on them too, working on Steve's clothes now that he's out of his own. Kono tilts her head up to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his hair and making a mess of it while Steve moves them where he wants them, with Danny spread out in the middle of the bed.

Kono is already kissing down Danny's chest as Steve uncaps the lube, Danny murmuring low words of encouragement that are doing absolutely nothing to get her to stop teasing him.

"Distract him all you want," Steve says, "but don't let him come." He smirks at Danny as he starts working a finger into him, and Danny gasps a little and tenses instinctively, then relaxes again and splays his legs open a little wider. Kono is all over him without actually touching him anywhere below the waist, but she looks so wicked and delighted that Danny can't bring himself to object. He pulls her up for another kiss instead, turned on but affectionate, wrapping her up tight in his arms and pressing all that warm tan skin against his own.

Kono yelps suddenly, twitching in Danny's hold, and twists to look at Steve, who is wearing a particularly evil smile.

"He bit me!"

Danny cranes his neck, and sure enough, there's a neat little red mark on the pert curve of Kono's ass. Steve starts laughing and leans in to press a kiss to the spot.

"Couldn't resist," he says, unrepentant, and Danny would give him grief except Steve is also working a third finger into him and it's making talking a little difficult. Kono draws a shuddery little breath as she watches, moving back to see.

"You good?" Steve asks, watching Danny intently.

"Yeah. How do you want me, Commander?"

Danny's tone is teasing, but Steve's eyes flare with heat and he pushes into the tangle of Danny and Kono to kiss Danny fiercely. "Right here. Pull your legs up."

Danny obliges with almost embarrassing speed, because Steve looks fierce and desperate for it all at once, and he moves just as fast to put on a condom and press close to Danny, even though he goes almost agonizingly slowly when he pushes in.

"You're so fucking tight," Steve growls, and he's not usually a talker in bed but apparently he is tonight, and judging by the sound she makes Kono thinks it's as hot as Danny does.

"So _move_ ," Danny says, desire raw in his voice, "fuck, I'm yours, this has always been yours, c'mon."

Steve moans and snaps his hips, just this side of painful but deep and hard and amazing, and Danny swears and arches, squeezing his eyes shut as Steve fucks into him. Danny reaches out and catches hold of Kono by the ankle and tugs.

"Get where I can reach you," he demands, and feels her weight shift until she's kneeling close and Danny can slide his fingers into her.

"Yeah," Kono breathes, slick and wet around Danny's fingers, and she grinds down on his hand and leans over him to kiss Steve.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve murmurs hotly against her lips. "You wonder what it'd be like to have Chin's dick there instead of Danny's fingers, Kono? Maybe even both?"

"Shit, _Steve_ ," Kono pants, and her muscles clench.

"You could have all three of us at once. Touching you everywhere, giving you exactly what you want. We'd make you come until you couldn't take any more..."

She can't help the desperate moan that escapes her, and Danny chooses that exact moment to curl his fingers just _so_ with his thumb working her clit, and Kono almost sobs as she comes, shuddering and helpless against them. Danny is murmuring mindless encouragement at them both, body taut and wanting under Steve and meeting every thrust, always giving as good as he gets.

"Steve, fuck, _Kono_ ," Danny groans, because she's recovered her senses enough to get a hand around Danny's dick and jerk him in counterpoint to Steve, and after that it's no time at all before he's crying out some incomprehensible mishmash of their names as he comes, and Steve's breath catches hard. He clutches at Danny, silent and head thrown back in pleasure, and Kono swallows hard.

"God, you guys," she whispers. They both collapse, completely fucked-out, and it takes a minute before Steve can move enough to pull out and throw the condom in the trash.

"You good there, Kono?" Steve murmurs, looking up at her. "Because I can..." he doesn't finish the thought aloud, but he sucks Danny's fingers into his mouth, licks all the taste of her off him.

"You're so fucking filthy, fuck, you're perfect," she tells him, and tangles herself up with them both. "I'll take a rain check, though."

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Danny murmurs against Steve's shoulder, but he sounds too thoroughly satisfied for it to really be much of a complaint. "Did you mean what you said to Kono? About Chin?"

Steve shrugs a shoulder, noncommittal. "Dunno."

"Just that. It's okay, if you did."

"That's your endorphins talking," Steve mumbles. "Sleep, Danno."

"Mrph." Danny nudges Steve to the side so his full weight isn't on Danny's chest. Kono flails a hand to the side until she hits the light switch, and then there is silence.

* * *

It's over a week before Chin actually tries to catch Kono alone to talk to her, though she isn't really surprised by that. Locking up all his feelings forever is usually how Chin operates, so all things considered a couple weeks is pretty good.

"Here's the thing," Chin says, and his voice is quiet, "whatever Steve thinks, it's probably not completely right."

"Okay," Kono replies calmly, "why don't you tell me what's going on, then?"

Chin sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a sure tell that something is bothering him. "He thinks it's you, right?"

"Pretty much."

"It's not just you." Chin is silent for long minutes, looking down at his hands. "I'm always on the outside," he finally murmurs, and nothing more. Kono bites her lip, steps closer.

"You don't have to be."

Chin's gaze flicks up at her, just for a moment. "You're my cousin, and you're theirs."

"Why can't you be ours, too?" Kono asks softly, and reaches out to brush back a curl of his hair. Chin makes a small, aborted movement, like a shiver quickly suppressed.

"Kono," he breathes, and she tilts his chin up even though the look on his face breaks her heart.

"Say you will," she says to him. "Chin. Say you will."

"I can't–"

"You can." Her lips brush his, gentle, soft. "Come home with us tonight. You don't have to be alone."

She feels the moment his resolve crumbles to sand, the way the walls come down. He finally lets himself lean close and rest his forehead on her shoulder, just breathing. Slow, trembling inhalations, breathing her in like he isn't sure she's real.

Kono wraps her arms around him, and they stand like that for a long, long time.

* * *

Kono must have said something to the others, because they aren't surprised to see him. No one mentions it directly, but there's something almost... soft, about the way they're acting tonight, and Chin hates himself a little bit for changing things, for the pull of uncertainty that he knows isn't usually between them.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," he says, and it's Danny who reaches out and touches him, curls a hand around Chin's wrist and makes himself an anchor, solid and steady.

"You belong with us," he says, such certainty in his voice that Chin can almost believe it, and then Steve's hands are in Chin's hair and Kono is fitting herself against his side like a puzzle piece. Chin looks at them, all three watching him with nothing but fond, patient expectation, steady and familiar but completely new. He's quietly terrified to give himself to this, to _them_ , because he knows nobody else has ever had him the way they will, the way they do already.

"Chin?" Kono questions, and Chin carefully takes her hand in his and lets himself lean into Steve's touch, and Danny relaxes and interlaces their fingers.

"Okay," Chin says at last. "Okay, I'm with you."

"Yeah," Steve agrees, pulling him to his feet, "you are. So come be with us."

"You have no game," Danny mutters, and Chin feels his shoulders unwind. Kono smothers a laugh against Chin's neck, her breath tickling, and they all clump together as they move to Steve's room, all touching easily but not hurriedly, enveloping Chin in their midst before he can over-think.

Steve is the first to kiss him, pulling Chin in tight against his body and oh, Chin remembers this, even after all this time. Steve still kisses with everything he has, still kisses to get lost in it. They're older and bitterer and different now than they were before, but Chin still wants to get his hands all over him just as much now as he did then.

"You actually gonna give it up this time, Kelly?" Steve asks, teeth catching Chin's bottom lip, and Chin laughs and bites back.

"Maybe if you play your cards right, McGarrett."

"Ah, but I already know that Danno puts out."

Danny thumps Steve on the shoulder for the principle of the thing, but it's not very effective when he's got his other hand working open Steve's pants. Steve makes a low noise in the back of his throat and turns his head to kiss Danny and tumble him on to the bed, barely missing Kono. She beckons Chin close and hooks her fingers in his belt loops when he's within reach, tugging him the rest of the way.

"Can I," Chin starts, and Kono dimples at him.

"Yes," she answers, "whatever you were going to ask me, yes."

Chin peels her out of her clothes like he can't believe he's finally allowed, and he's seen her practically naked in her skimpy bikinis plenty of times but it's not the same at all.

"Kono," Steve says, dragging his lips away from Danny, "he's wearing too many clothes and he's too far away."

"On it, boss," Kono replies, and suddenly Chin finds himself knocked on to the bed with three sets of hands all working to get him naked and map every inch of his skin. Chin arches into their touches and lets them share his mouth between them until he can't keep track of who's kissing him anymore, everything blending until it's all just _them_.

"Let me have you first." Kono's voice, right against the shell of his ear. Chin opens his eyes just in time to see them rearranging themselves, making space for Kono to climb on top of him. "Chin?"

"Anything you want," Chin says, his voice raw and choked in his throat, and Kono strokes a hand through his hair in a kind of silent reassurance, and if Chin felt lost and adrift before it is nothing, _nothing_ compared to how he feels when she sinks down on him and leans forward to get her arms around Chin and pull him as close as she can, hot skin on hot skin. The rhythm of her hips is slow, steady and deep as the waves and Chin feels like he's drowning. He makes no sound, can barely even draw breath, and he keeps his eyes open. All of him is open, laid bare, and Steve and Danny are everywhere Kono isn't with lips and hands and murmurs against his skin. A low litany of encouragement from Danny, soft endearments in pidgin from Steve. Kono says nothing, expresses herself only in sighs and soft moans and forces her eyes back open to look at Chin every time they flutter shut.

They stay like that until Chin is desperate, shaking underneath Kono and trying to beg _please, please_ but not able to get the words out– he's too torn open, too wrecked with need for speech, and Kono makes a ragged noise and clutches at him, goes tight around him and kisses all the air away.

"Let go," Steve says, "Chin, just let go."

Chin makes a helpless, punched-out noise when he comes, squeezing his eyes shut against the tidal wave of the feeling, and Kono whispers his name, over and over again.

Chin finally feels calm.

* * *

Chin is still drained the next day when he wakes to sunlight slanting in through the window, and his muscles protest when he moves.

"Good morning, sunshine," Danny says from somewhere to the left. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Chin says, turning his head, and Danny smiles.

"Overdid it a little last night? Not that I'm complaining, I am so far from complaining."

"What's the point in sleeping with all of you if I stop after one?" Chin points out, stretching. They're the only ones still in the bed. "Steve and Kono out in the water?"

"At the crack of dawn," Danny confirms. " _I_ suggested morning sex if they wanted exercise, Steve said I was welcome to join them on the beach for that, and I told him to go get eaten by a shark, because sand is bad enough when you're dressed."

"Smart decision. Sex on the beach is better as a drink than as an activity. There's a lot of chafing."

"Voice of experience speaking?"

"Unfortunately."

Danny chuckles and shifts over to throw an arm around Chin's waist. "Seriously, though. You're okay today?"

Chin smiles. "Never been better," he says, and means it.

The screen door slams open, and Kono and Steve's voices precede them into the bedroom.

"You taste like salt," Danny says when Kono swoops down on him for a kiss. He kisses her a moment longer anyway before nudging her off the bed– she's dripping on the sheets.

"Have you eaten yet?" Chin inquires, sitting up, and Steve shakes his head.

"We were waiting for you sleepyheads," Kono answers, padding into the bathroom to wring out her hair over the sink. "You can thank Steve for that, I'm starving here."

"I make a point of not thanking Steve for anything short of saving my life," Danny mutters, looking around for his pants.

"See if I go down on you again," Steve snipes.

"Empty threats," Danny retorts, patting his crotch, "we both know you can't get enough of this, Commander Oral Fixation."

Steve gives him a one-finger salute by way of reply. "Get dressed so we can feed Kono before work."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny waves him off. "Get you and your shirtlessness out of here before I jump you instead, then."

"Is that actually supposed to make me leave?" Steve says mildly, brows raised, but he digs some clothes out of his dresser and heads out for the other bathroom rather than fight Kono for space.

"Your shirt's on the chair," Chin offers helpfully, watching Danny try to sort out his clothes, "but I don't see your tie anywhere."

"McGarrett!" Danny thunders, and Kono pokes her head out of the bathroom.

"If you keep me from my pancakes because of a tie I will shoot you."

Chin pats Danny's shoulder and starts putting his own clothes back on in quick, efficient movements. "She gets mean when she's hungry."

"I'm mean anyway," Kono says easily, unruffled, and grabs both their hands to march them outside. Steve is waiting for them on the lanai, grinning when he sees Danny's neck bare.

"So," he says, altogether unnerving in his good mood, "where are we going for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tailoredshirt for the beta.


End file.
